


Never judge a book by its cover

by ILS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Foot Fetish, Magic, Non-Consensual Tickling, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILS/pseuds/ILS
Summary: A female Daemon Hunter comes to a small town in order to take care of a daemon that has been luring the women of the village away - all of whom return not wanting to speak of where they'd been. What she finds isn't quite what she expects - but one should never judge a book by its cover.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Never judge a book by its cover

“Directions to Soleil Manor, please. And a glass of whiskey.” Abigail crossed one leg over the other as she sat down on the bar stool, placing a gold piece down on the counter with a metallic ‘ _ thunk’ _ to catch the barkeep’s attention. She was the only one currently sitting at the bar, so it wasn’t a difficult task.

The barkeep, a tall and stout man dressed in formal shirt and suspenders, briefly looked up from the glass he was cleaning. The woman sitting at the bar certainly drew attention to herself, her wide-brimmed red hat and armored red robe wasn’t exactly every day attire in the sleepy village. He wrinkled his nose, causing the moustache on his upper lip to wriggle a bit.

“Soleil Manor? Can’t say a lot of people go there anymore. Place closed down when the Soleil family lost their business and went broke many years ago.” The barkeep fetched a bottle of whiskey from the counter behind him as he spoke, pouring a bit of it into a small glass as he continued. “I wouldn’t advise going there. We’ve had some incidents relating to it recently - probably got some nasties using the place as a home.”

“I’m aware,” said Abigail curtly, procuring a small piece of paper from the pouch at her hip, exchanging it for her drink. The barkeep read the parchment with curious eyes, raising his gaze from the text to look at Abigail.

“A sanctified Daemon Hunter? Hm, explains the attire.”

“That it does,” Abigail replied, putting the glass to her lips and throwing back her head, downing the shot of whiskey in one go. She frowned and shivered - she had never really enjoyed the taste of alcohol in any form, but the pleasant effects that came with it were undeniable. She felt the whiskey burn its way down her throat and into her stomach, from which warmth began to spread all throughout her body from head to toes. Being a Daemon Hunter required nerves of steel, and alcohol helped harden one’s resolve.

“Now, I believe I paid for both whiskey  _ and _ directions.”

“Leave the village through the south gate and follow the road as it turns westward. After about five or ten minutes of walking, take a right up the dirt path. It’s a bit overgrown, but you should be able to spot it. Follow the path, and you’ll arrive at the manor. Or what’s left of it, anyway.” The barkeep slid the parchment back to Abigail, who swiftly put it back in the pouch.

“If you don’t mind me saying,” said the barkeep, “I think you look a bit too young to be a Daemon Hunter. Most of the ones I know of are old and ready to step into the afterlife if they mess up. You don’t look older than your late twenties.”

“If you don’t mind me saying, I’m not telling  _ you _ how to pour your drinks, am I? I bathed in the holy light of my own accord and for my own reasons.”

The barkeep shrugged.

“Just trying to look out for you. You must be a hoot at parties.”

The comment made Abigail chuckle, however brief the mirthful sound was. “Hah! If you want me to be more social, you need to pour me more whiskey.”

“Not  _ entirely _ without humour, I see.”

“I believe I have a small bit somewhere, yes. I believe there may be a drop of it in my left pinky toe.” Abigail sent a small smile, the first of the night, to the barkeep, who replied in kind. Silence fell over the bar, the only sound being the low chatter and clinking of glasses from the people sitting at the tables behind Abigail. It was a quiet night, the tavern not bustling like it would be on the weekend. The few who were at the tavern tonight were the regular customers - sorry drunkards with no jobs, no obligations and nowhere else to turn other than the bottom of the bottle.

“You’re the barkeep here in the village,” Abigail stated, unhooking the thick tome from the right side of her hip and opening it up on a blank page. She fetched a white feather pen from her pouch, the quill dripping with ink despite not having been dipped in any. Another one of the smaller quality of life spells that knowledge of magic brought with it.

“Tell me about these incidents. Much like all shit eventually ends up as food for flies, all rumours end up in the hands of the barkeep.”

“Hmph. What a flattering analogy. Anyway, there ain’t much to say. None of the victims want to talk about what happened to them.” Already, Abigail’s feather pen was scribbling in the book, jotting down notes. She found it much easier to remember the details if she wrote them down with her own words, and it helped keep a record for future use.

“The victims are alive then?”

“Sure are - alive and well in fact, not a scratch on them.”

“Mm. Any common thread?”

“Well, all the victims have been women,” the barkeep shrugged. “Seems to me that’s a pretty obvious common thread.”

“And what do these ‘incidents’ entail?”

“All the victims describe hearing a beautiful voice singing to them in the distance, usually late at night before they go to bed. They all described it as making them sleepy, and that it made it hard to focus on anything else. And then, all of a sudden, they find themselves at the mansion. As for what happens there, who knows? Like I said, all of them refuse to speak of it, no matter how much they’re asked. All we know is that, about a day later, they return to the village.”

All the victims alive without a scratch, all of them women with lapses in their memory caused by a beautiful song, missing for about a day in total. All signs pointed to one of two demons - an incubus or a succubus.

“Any more details on the song?”

“Details? Hmmm…” Once again the barkeep’s moustache wriggled side to side as he wrinkled his nose. “One of them mentioned it sounded like a woman.”

Abigail’s jotted down a final note with her feather pen before underlining a word at the bottom of the page that had previously been blank, but was now covered in notes and scribbles:

Succubus

It didn’t come as a surprise to her. Most people with basic knowledge of demons made the incorrect assumption that incubi - male sex demons - always went after women, and that the opposite was true for succubi - female sex demons. But that was far from the whole truth. Succubi and incubi fed on human emotions, the most delicious being those of love, lust and arousal -  _ any _ form of arousal, not just the type concerned with the opposite gender. Indeed, it made sense for some incubi and succubi to primarily target their own gender - after all, who would know better how to turn on a man or woman than  _ another _ man or woman?

Closing her tome with an audible thump, Abigail reattached it to the leather clasps by her hip as she got up from the bar stool, satisfied with the info she’d been given.

“Thanks for the information. Do you know where I can find one of the victims?”

The barkeep remained quiet for a couple of seconds, mulling over whether or not to share the information, before finally relenting as he realized that Abigail had every intention to wait for an answer. And do so for the entire night, if she had to.

“One of my serving girls was a victim a few days ago. I’ve given her the rest of the week off to let her recover. I’ll give you her address, but I don’t think you’ll get any more out of her than you got out of me.”

Another chuckle from Abigail, this one lasting a bit longer than the last. Perhaps the whiskey was starting to kick in?

“We’ll see. I can be persuasive when I need to be.”

  
  


***** ***** *****

  
  


“I can’t tell you anything.”

The serving girl sat at the small, round dinner table in her kitchen, a slight frown painted on her face as her eyes did whatever they could to avoid Abigail’s burning stare. It wasn’t hard to see why the succubus would have chosen her as a victim. She was young with long, blonde hair, and her body was thick without being fat. Her bosom, rear and thighs were all plump in just the right ways - a prime target for a hungry succubus.

Her eyes had almost sparkled when Abigail had introduced herself as a Daemon Hunter, the girl clearly fascinated and hungry for all the exciting stories Abigail could probably tell of demons and monsters. But as soon as she’d discovered the reason for Abigail’s visit, she had gotten tight-lipped, evasive and - most infuriatingly for Abigail - defiant.

“You  _ can’t _ tell me anything, or you  _ won’t _ ?” inquired an increasingly annoyed Abigail.

“Hmph. I  _ won’t _ ,” said the serving girl in a tone of voice that sounded as though she was a second away from sticking her tongue out at Abigail. The Daemon Hunter sighed, bringing up a hand to rub her forehead in exasperation.

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t feel like it.”

“Look,” said Abigail, hoping that perhaps reasoning with the girl could get some information out of her. “I’m here to put a stop to whatever is going on. The more you can tell me, the easier it becomes for me to  _ prevent _ this from happening to other girls and women in the area. You understand that, don’t you?”

The serving girl’s features softened a little, her hands fidgeting with uncertainty as she bit into her lower lip.

“I  _ know _ , okay? I know. But it’s… I just won’t, okay? It’s embarrassing.  _ Too _ embarrassing.”

Finally, something resembling an opening.

“I already know it’s a succubus. I’m a girl too, you can tell me what she did. Did she charm you? Grope your breasts? Insert her finger into you while she kissed you until you climaxed? Did she entrance you with her eyes, scent and voice until you stopped resisting?”

The serving girl blushed and stared at Abigail with wide eyes, proving every theory correct. Not that it was a surprise - all of the things she had mentioned were to be expected when dealing with a succubus. While not capable of complete mind domination like certain high level vampires and other demons, both succubi and incubi had hypnotic and entrancing abilities at their disposal to pacify their victims and make their arousal flare up - and thus, make them even more delicious to lay with.

“...Y-yes, she did, but that’s… that’s not the embarassing part.”

A sigh escaped Abigail’s lips. It was just  _ sex _ \- admittedly a slight taboo, but not to  _ this _ extent. Abigail had already proven that she wouldn’t judge the girl, what else did she need?

“Then what  _ is _ the embarassing part?” she asked, but got no answer. The serving girl simply  _ humph _ ed and crossed her arms, turning her head away from Abigail. She was a stone wall that Abigail wasn’t breaking through any time soon.

“Fine.” Abigail stood up from her seat, exasperation clear in her voice as she jotted down a few notes in her tome. “Thank you for your cooperation. You’ve been a great help.” From the tone of her voice, Abigail spoke the words as a formality more than anything else. As she turned around and began to walk towards the front door of the serving girl’s house, the younger girl called out.

“...Wait.”

Abigail paused and looked over her shoulder, using a hand to hold on to her hat to make sure it didn’t fall off.

“Mm?”

“Are you… ticklish?”

Ticklish? What a weird question to ask. She  _ was _ , probably, but she hadn’t really checked in years. She was ticklish as a child, but she didn’t know if it was something you grew out of or not.

“Why do you ask?”

“N-No reason,” said the serving girl, her cheeks turning a rosey red as a little smirk crept across her face. “Good luck dealing with our problem, Miss Big, Bossy Daemon Hunter.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Abigail let out a sigh of frustration as she walked up the dirt path towards Soleil manor.  _ Big, Bossy Daemon Hunter _ . This was why Abigail preferred to work alone. Dealing with demons could be easier than dealing with humans at times. All she had done was ask for more information, so that she could deal with the demon, what was so wrong about that? Sure, in hindsight, she could have been a bit nicer and more considerate in her approach, and perhaps even hidden her frustration a bit better. But she had  _ not _ been bossy. That serving girl had just been a brat.

The soft crunching sound of Abigail’s armored leather boots against the ground came to a halt, as she stood in front of Soleil manor. It was a grand, two story mansion that still carried with it a sense of nobility even in its dilapidated state. It showed obvious signs of several decades of wear and tear, and the roof was caved in a couple of places, but it still stood proud and tall in spite of the damage that time had done. Not a bad place for a demon to settle, Abigail thought - and doubtless what the succubus currently inhabiting the place had thought as well.

Abigail took a brief moment to prepare herself. One hand rested on the hilt of the rapier at her hip, and the other flared up briefly with arcane energy that made her palm tingle. She was ready for combat. Not that she expected too much of a challenge if it came to a physical confrontation. Neither succubi nor incubi were known for their combat prowess. However, like all demons they were blessed with physical strength greater than that of the average human. If for no other reason than that, one should never underestimate a demon, no matter the shape or size.

Pushing through the two large front doors, Abigail entered the main hall of the mansion. Without the light of the full moon to aid her, it was almost impossible for her to see anything. With a short incantation, Abigail conjured a small ball of light in the palm of her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist she set it to hover around her, illuminating the immediate area. Most of the furniture and everything else of value had already been stripped from the place, likely by the villagers or thieves, but even as barren as it was, it looked no less grand. A large, dented chandelier hung from the ceiling, and two pairs of stairs led up to the first floor. There was a myriad of doors both on the first and second floor, and Abigail couldn’t help but let out an annoyed sigh. Finding the succubus would likely prove a challenge in a manor as large as this one.

Or at least, so she thought.

A calm and soothing hum began to carry through the air of the manor. It was melodic and soft like silk, quiet on one hand and yet at the same time so loud that it overpowered all other sound. It commanded, no,  _ demanded _ attention from everyone listening to it in the most gentle way possible. It was the hum of a succubus, Abigail knew it well. It felt as though the sound was caressing her ears, encouraging her to hum along to the hypnotic tune and let it envelop her. Most normal humans would have simply given in at this point and hummed along, letting the melody steal away their will and invade their minds.

But Abigail was a Daemon Hunter, and Daemon Hunters were not normal humans. As part of the initiation ritual, their bodies were bathed in the holy light of God, forever blessing their skin with His glory and divine protection. This ritual provided protection from all manner of dark curses and magic of demonkind. It wasn’t anything resembling immunity - Abigail certainly felt the alluring draw of the hum claw at her will - but with focus and willpower, there was nothing to fear.

And with nothing to fear, all the hum achieved was leading Abigail in the right direction. She followed the sound up the stairs to the second floor, through a door on the right side of the stairs and down a long hallway. The ball of light kept hovering around her head, and Abigail decided not to dismiss it. She wasn’t trying to sneak up on the succubus - the fact that she was humming the way she was likely meant she already knew Abigail was here. With care and a hand on her weapon, Abigail pushed open the door at the end of the hallway.

She entered into a small atrium, the lush space overgrown with vines in the years since it had been in use. The glass ceiling was broken, and with the light of the full moon shining in through both the ceiling and the many window that lined the atrium walls, there was no need for Abigail’s summoned ball of light anymore. Amazingly, water somehow still flowed through a small channel in the atrium, creating a small pool underneath one of the stone windowsills by one of the walls. And there, dipping her bare feet in the pool, Abigail found the source of the humming and attacks on the female villagers; the succubus herself.

And yet, Abigail couldn’t help but be taken aback by the sight of her. Not because of her beauty, power or stature - but because of her age.

“Oh, hello~” The humming ceased as the succubus set her gaze on Abigail and smiled. She was resting on the windowsill above the pool of water, splashing her feet in it absentmindedly.

“I see I have a guest. Hehe, it’s rare that people come visit me without me summoning them first!”

“You’re a… child?” said Abigail, an eyebrow raised. She had expected to face an adult succubus, but now she was up against a simple demonic child?

“Hmph… I’m not a  _ child _ .” The succubus replied with a pout so adorable that Abigail could easily be convinced that it was the cutest pout in the recorded history of man, “I’ll have you know that I’m  _ well _ on my way to womanhood.”

Child or not, there was no doubt that this girl was a succubus. She had yet to grow into the voluptuous form most succubi took when they came of age, but many of the other telltale signs were present. She was both beautiful and cute, more so than anything Abigail had laid eyes on before - aside from other succubi and incubi. Her skin practically shone in the pale moonlight, and it looked as smooth as the finest silk, with nary a single flaw to be seen anywhere.

Her eyes, even at a distance, were beautiful to behold and deeper than the deepest ocean, and every shape on her body was perfect and symmetrical, from her round cheeks to her delicate, gloved hands to her cute little toes. The bat-like wings and the complete lack of clothing other than a small top that barely covered her budding chest also gave her true nature as a sex demon away.

“ _ You’re _ the one who has been attacking the women of the village?” asked Abigail, still not entirely sure a succubus so young would have the courage to engage in such a thing.

“I haven’t  _ attacked _ anyone. All I’ve done is invite people up here to keep me company and pleasure them. And in return, I feed off them in~ I haven’t hurt anybody. By the way, my name is Yulia - what’s yours?”

“You have until tomorrow evening to leave this place and go back beyond the Veil to where you came from.” Abigail ignored the request for her name. Yulia was a demon, but she was also a child. And demonic or not, killing a child still left a bad taste in Abigail’s mouth. No, the best solution here was to simply make her leave. She was just a simple child, and children could easily be scared straight.

“What? Why?” Asked Yulia, a frown forming on her cute face.

“If you are not gone by the time I come back tomorrow, I will be forced to take your life,” said Abigail, her tone harsher than before. The increase in intensity didn’t seem to bother Yulia much, as she simply put on another pout that threatened to tear Abigail’s steely facade to shreds with its disarming cuteness.

“But  _ why _ ? I haven’t hurt anyone - I just bring them here and play with them!”

“You’ve preyed on the women of the village, is what you’ve done, demon. By all rights, I should cut you down where you stand and be done with you - but I’m being nice enough to give you a chance to live another day.”

“Hmph. You aren’t nice at all! You haven’t even told me your name!”

“And I  _ won’t _ ,” Abigail snapped back, sending the young succubus a glare. “I’m not in the habit of exchanging pleasantries with demons. I’ll repeat myself: I will be back by sundown tomorrow, and if you are not gone from here, I won’t hesitate to drive my rapier straight through your still-beating heart.” With a scoff, Abigail turned around and began walking towards the door she’d come from.

“The human world is no place for demons - especially not little children.”

Abigail shook her head. The village didn’t need a Daemon Hunter to handle this. A demonic child like Yulia could have been handled by one of the local clergy aided by a guard. This had all been a massive waste of her time. But at least it was over. After her last threat, Abigail was certain that Yulia would be gone before the night was over. After all, even demons feared death, just the same as humans.

So sure was Abigail of her victory, that she broke the rule all Daemon Hunters had beaten into them - never let your guard down. Too late did she realize that the succubus was flying straight at her at full speed. Abigail’s hand instinctively clutched the hilt of her rapier and drew it from its sheath as she spun around to face her attacker, but she wasn’t fast enough. Yulia’s small hands pressed against Abigail’s chest and pushed with all their might. She was a child, but she was a  _ demonic _ child, and even a demonic child had physical strength surpassing that of a grown man. The push sent Abigail flying back a good few feet before her back slammed into one of the vine-covered walls of the atrium.

“Gah-!”

Abigail felt all the air be forced out of her lungs from the blow, which sent her reeling to the floor, the rapier slipping from her hand and sliding along the floor. As she lay gasping for air, Yulia was upon her before she could recover. The succubus straddled Abigail’s waist and quickly grabbed her wrists, pressing them down against the stone floor, effectively pinning the adult woman to the ground.

“You… You’re a big  _ meanie! _ ” cried Yulia, brow furrowed as she looked down at Abigail gasping for air. “You won’t give me your name, you treat me like a child, you threaten to kill me even though I haven’t done anything wrong… You’re a big, bossy, evil meanie!”

Slowly regaining control over her breathing, Abigail tried to wrestle her arms free from the succubus’ grasp, but it was no use - Yulia had the upper hand, and she was stronger than Abigail. Abigail was fast, but not much stronger than the average human - it was why she preferred the rapier to the more common short- or longsword. It was a weapon that demanded speed and finesse rather than power. But pinned as she was to the floor, her speed was no help.

“Get.  _ Off. _ ” Abigail almost spat between her teeth, anger and embarrassment rapidly boiling up inside her. “Let me go, or I swear to God himself that your soul will return beyond the Veil in  _ pieces _ .”

“You don’t scare me! My mommy always told me not to let myself be bullied by people like you!” Yulia stuck her tongue out at Abigail, before she closed her eyes. An involuntary shiver ran through Abigail’s body, as she felt demonic magic crawl along her skin. After a couple of seconds, Yulia opened her eyes once again.

“...You haven’t had an orgasm in two weeks. You’re frustrated and grumpy because of it. You’re really difficult to read, but I’m sure of that.”

Succubi and incubi had the uncanny ability to ‘scan’ a person and sense how long it had been since their last release. The longer it had been since the last orgasm, the more delicious of a meal the person would be. It was rather embarrassing to have been scanned like that, only barely protected by the holy light she’d bathed in, but there was no sense in denying it. It  _ had _ been weeks since Abigail last relieved herself.

“But you don’t have to worry… I can help give you the release you need.” Yulia’s voice suddenly became much softer and melodic like a beautiful piece of music. With her hands still firmly on Abigail’s wrists, the succubus leaned down until the tip of her nose was practically touching Abigail’s, as she peered deep into the Daemon Hunter’s eyes.

“But you need to promise me you’ll be nice, okay~? Won’t you tell me your name? Pretty please?”

Staring into the infinite ocean that was the succubus’ eyes made it almost impossible to look away, and her soothing, melodic voice felt like it was caressing Abigail’s ear and coaxing her to relax and let herself be swept away. She felt her mouth open on its own, ready to share her name with the beautiful, entrancing creature before her.

But before any words could leave her, she shut her lips tight and shook her head, furrowing her brow as she stared even deeper into the succubus’ eyes.

“I’ve faced fully grown succubi before, Child,” she growled. “If you think you can entrance my mind so easily, you underestimate me.”

“Rrgh,  _ stop _ treating me like a child!” Yulia cried, the hypnotic tone in her voice gone. “I am  _ not _ a child! I just want to  _ play _ with you, and help relieve you of all your frustration, but you’re being such a… such a big, stupid, bossy, evil, cruel meanie! Now I really want to take you down a peg!” Even when she was angry, Yulia still looked both adorable and beautiful at the same time.

But Abigail simply scoffed at her, even letting out a small, mocking laugh. “Hah! Do your worst,  _ Child _ . If you think you can break me, you’re even dumber than I thought!”

“Fine! I will!”

* * *

Abigail felt something creep around her hands and wrists. She realized that it was the vines from the wall behind her. They grew and moved under the influence of the succubus’ magic, extending and wrapping themselves around Abigail’s arms all the way down to the elbow. The vines were thick and sturdy, and seemed to lock themselves in place, meaning that no amount of tugging or pulling could get them free. Abigail’s arms were now well and truly bound above her head.

But she wasn’t afraid. What could this child possibly do? A succubus’ hypnotic and entrancing power relied on getting the victim to give in willingly or drop their guard. She had no doubt that Yulia would be able to get her aroused, but so long as Abigail kept her focus, the succubus stood no chance. Conjuring a simple flame spell from her hands would let her free herself from the vines, but Abigail entertained the thought for only a moment. Doing so would allow her to escape, but it would be akin to admitting defeat. And there was no way Abigail was giving this petulant little child that satisfaction.

With the vines now restraining the Daemon Hunter’s arms, Yulia’s arms were now free to move around. Abigail had expected Yulia to start fondling her breasts, undressing her, perhaps kissing her or some other form of foreplay, in an attempt to turn her on and lower her willpower. But instead, she turned around and crawled away from Abigail, down her body until she was straddling her knees, her plump little rump firmly planted on Abigail’s knees.

Abigail had no idea what the succubus was doing, and only became more confused when she felt the laces on her armored boots start to come undone. Soon afterwards her boots were gone, and her thick travelers socks were quick to follow, thrown to the side like rags. She was left barefoot, and she couldn’t help instinctively wiggling her toes when they came into contact with the cool atrium air.

“Hmph, are you mocking me, Child? I thought I told you to give me your worst. Or are you so young you don’t dare touch anything naughtier than my feet?”

“Oh, I’ll give you my worst alright. Because I know just how to handle bullies like you.”

Without warning, Abigail felt one of Yulia’s soft fingers press against the bottom of her right heel. From there, it teasingly began to travel upwards along the middle of her sole, the short nail on the finger scritching ever so gently against the skin. The foot instinctively twitched as little shocks of ticklish electricity shot up Abigail’s leg and threatened to twist her expression into a smile. The finger slowly traced upwards until it reached the toes, which curled in response to protect the sensitive stems from the devious finger. Suddenly, the parting words from the serving girl came to mind.

_ “Are you… ticklish?” _

Once the finger reached the curled toes, it swerved and traced along the ball of the foot towards the big toe, only to slide down the arch. It rounded the bottom of the heel only to move up again, repeating the slow, tickly motions once again. Only this time, another finger joined in on the playful games of its partner. And after another trip around the foot, yet another finger joined in on the teasing, maddeningly light tickles.

Every trip around her foot the succubus’ fingers went, the harder it became for Abigail to keep up her stone-faced facade. The corners of her lips began to twist up into an involuntary smile, and then a grin as she fought as hard as she could to keep from letting out a sound.

“St… Stop that,” she said through gritted teeth, her foot twitching and quivering under the now four fingers that were tickling their way down the arche, “You’re wasting… You’re wasting my time!”

“Heehee… Oh, I’m not wasting anyone’s time,” cooed Yulia in response, sounding almost cocky. “I’ve got  _ all _ the time in the world for this. You’ve got such  _ pretty _ feet, after all, and I just  _ love _ running my fingers along your soft soles~”

Abigail let out a groan as five fingers were now tickling her surprisingly sensitive sole, every flick of every finger starting pushing her further towards the edge. It wasn’t a surprise that Yulia sounded as cocky as she did - even if Abigail had yet to burst out in giggles, it was obvious that the tickling had an effect on her. Her whole body was squirming and she kept tugging on the vines, in a vain hope she could break free. Her foot was quivering and quaking under the maddeningly gentle torture, rolling around and twitching every time one of Yulia’s nails caught on a wrinkle.

And it only got worse as time went on.

“Coochie coochie coo~” Yulia began to tease, her voice back to being soft, soothing and melodic. “Better not laugh… it would be  _ so _ embarrassing if a big, mean bully like you turned out to be super-duper ticklish on her cute wittle footsies~”

The succubus’ teasing clawed and tore at Abigail’s dwindling mental defenses, aided by the fact that she was using her seductive voice to do so. Abigail wanted to laugh  _ so badly _ , her face twisted into a big, goofy grin, and yet she somehow clung on to the last bits of strength she had. Every muscle in her body was tensed in an attempt to combat tingly sensation on her sole, and she forced herself to shut her mouth, resulting in her having to breathe rapidly through her nose. Her body shook as tears formed in her eyes, droplets of sweat having already formed all over her body from the strain of holding back the tide of laughter. She couldn’t hold on any longer - she  _ had _ to laugh, it tickled too much.

And then, just as fast as it had begun, the tickling stopped. The gentle teasing stopped as Yulia’s fingers withdrew from the sole, and she was given a break. Abigail let out an audible sigh of relief, letting her body relax once more. She panted as though she’d just run a marathon.

And for the second time of the night, she let her guard down at a time she shouldn’t have.

As soon as she’d relaxed her muscles, she felt Yulia’s fingers scribble against the sole of her left foot. A foot that was fresh, untouched - and very sensitive. The attack was sudden and intense, nothing like the torturous-but-gentle tickling that the right foot had received. There was no time to scramble together her tattered defenses in time.

“Wh-hahaahahaaahaa! Noohohohohooo!”

Pent up laughter burst forth from Abigail as Yulia pierced her guard. She shook her head as she laughed, bouncing up and down on her butt to try and throw Yulia off. But the succubus was quick to react, using her considerable strength to pin Abigail’s ankles to the floor. Her fingers now had free reign to wiggle and tickle the foot with wild abandon, all five fingers scribbling all over the sole. The finger pads dug into the sole and the scratching of the succubus nails drove Abigail into an embarrassing level of hysterics.

“Heheheheheaahahaaa! S-Stahahahaaap! S-Staahahahahaheeee!”

“Uh-oh~! Looks like the big bad bully has ticklish little tootsies~! Awww, look at the cute little foot wiggling and squirming. It’s soooooo cute~ Tickle-tickle-tickle~”

Abigail tried her best to regain some semblance of control of herself, but it was impossible. The long, slow tickle torture of her right foot had expended all of her energy, and she was now helpless to stop herself from laughing at the much more intense torture of her left foot.

“F-Fuuhuhuuuuckkkk! Get o-oohohohohoooofffff!!”

“Get off?” Yulia repeated with a playful tone in her voice. “You get off on having your footsies tickle-tickled? Heehee, I guess I’ll just have to keep going then~”

Abigail didn’t know what to do. She could have dealt with pain, and to a certain extent she could have even dealt with being being pleasured. But she couldn’t deal with  _ this _ . How was she supposed to deal with a demon tickling her? It was absurd, and not only that, but it was also too much. For a moment, she forgot all about her pride. She would rather give Yulia the victory and cast her fire spell to free herself from the vines than continue to be tickled.

But an ice cold chill ran down her spine when she tried casting her spell, only to realize that she  _ couldn’t _ . Casting magic required the caster to concentrate and focus - to create a clear visualization of what they  _ wanted _ to happen and then  _ make _ it happen. But the tickling distracted her, shattering her focus and preventing her from casting her spell.

To her sudden horror, she realized that she was well and truly trapped.

“Wahahahah-hahehehee! W-Wahahaiit! Waaiieee _ heeheeheet _ !”

“Wait? But why would I wait? What should I wait for? You’ll have to give me more than a single word if you want me to understand~” Yulia’s nails danced back and forth across Abigail’s sensitive sole, each swipe making the Daemon Hunter buck and attempt to kick herself free. It was hard to believe how tough she had been with the succubus just ten minutes prior. Yulia looked down at Abigail’s foot, gently biting her lower lip as she smirked to herself, her mind exploring all the possibilities she now had.

“Even though you’re a big bully, you have pretty feet - do you know that? I just  _ love _ the way they dance and wiggle when I tickle them~ In fact... I just can’t help myself!” With one hand grabbing the foot to keep it still and the other continuing its elegant dance, Yulia lowered her head and opened her mouth, her soft, warm lips locking around the base of Abigail’s big toe. She began to suck on it, her tongue lapping at the digit and rolling around it as though tasting a delicious piece of candy. She let out a little moan as she suckled on the toe, her hot breath spreading to the toes beside it.

“W-Whahahat are y-you doing?!”

“ _ Mmmmmm~ _ ” Yulia gave the toe a final, hard suck as her lips slowly slipped off the tip, letting go with a soft, wet  _ pop _ . The toe was left covered in a thin sheen of saliva, which glistened in the moonlight. Yulia licked her lips with a satisfied smile. “I’m tasting your tootsie, silly~ And it was  _ very _ tasty.”

“S-Stop i-hihihiit!”

“Oh? You don’t want me to suckle on your toes? Is it too weird? Okay - I guess I’ll nibble on them instead~”

Once again Yulia lowered her mouth to Abigail’s big toe. But this time, she neither sucked on it, nor did she lick it. Instead, she began to nibble at it, at the stem and up to the toe pad. Abigail’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull in response, and she immediately came to regret telling Yulia to stop. This tickled much,  _ much _ worse.

“WHAAHAHAHAHA! NONONONONO! HAHAAHEEEWAAIIT! WAITWAIT _ WAIHIHIHIEEET _ !”

Abigail cried out with laughter and shook her head from side to side, her hair rapidly becoming messier and messier by the minute. She bucked like a bronco in an attempt to get the young succubus off of her, but she held on too tight and was too strong to throw off. And the longer she was tickled, the more exhausted Abigail became. Even worse, her ability to resist the natural, entrancing allure of the succubus was fading rapidly. Yulia’s playful and melodic voice, the scent of her pheromones and the soft, silky touch of her fingers and mouth were all working their magic as Abigail slowly, but steadily, grew more aroused.

Underneath the electricity of the tickling, she felt her pussy start to burn and her lips grow puffy and needy. It began to drip with her juices, soaking the front of her panties underneath her armored robes. It had been several weeks without release, and it  _ longed _ to be touched, to be stroked both tenderly and lovingly. This strange sensation of arousal mixed with ticklish delirium resulted in a war that wreaked havoc in Abigail’s mind.

Yulia went through the row of toes one by one, first suckling on them and rolling her tongue around them until she’d had enough of the taste - and then put her teeth to work, nibbling on them and driving Abigail up the wall with ticklish hysteria. Every time she switched between suckling and nibbling, Yulia included a brief one or two second pause to allow the anticipation to sink in for Abigail, before she once again descended into helpless laughter.

When the succubus finally reached the end and lifted her head from Abigail’s pinky toe, the Daemon Hunter was given a break at last. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, her panting causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. She gasped for air, relishing in the feeling of the cool night air filling her starved lungs. Tears of mirth were trickling down the side of her face, and now that the tickling was momentarily gone, arousal took over. She ground her hips unconsciously, trying to find some way to touch and relieve herself. But bound as she was, there was nothing she could do.

Yulia gave the left foot a little pat on the in-step for being such a good little tickle-toy, before crawling back up Abigail’s body to once again straddle her waist. Every move she made was graceful and elegant, her body language laced with sensuality and seduction. She might have been a young succubus, but she was every bit as sexy as an adult one - especially now that her mind-affecting magic had started taking hold of Abigail’s tickle-addled mind.

“Alright, that should have taken you down a peg or two~ So, won’t you please tell me your name now? It’s all I’m really asking for... then we can start over on the right foot~ You want that too, don’t you?”

_ Yes, I do _ , is what Abigail found herself wanting to say. As it turned out, she was much too ticklish for this. She had heard of tickle torture being used as a legitimate form of torture across the sea in the far-eastern lands, but never had she believed it effective until today. Anything Abigail could do to avoid further tickling, she’d do in a heartbeat.

But there was  _ one _ last drop of pride left in her, one little sliver of arrogance and superiority that Yulia hadn’t tickled out of her yet. One tiny fraction of her mind that rebelled against the idea of surrendering to a _ child, _ who had done nothing to her other than tickle her a bit. And as Abigail would regret only a few seconds later, it just so happened that that little sliver of pride was the one in control in that moment.

“ _ Haahh _ …  _ haaah _ … I s-swear… I swear, when I get free, I will k-IIIAAAHAHAHAHAAA! OH GOOHOHOHOOOD! AHAHAHAHAHA!”

Without missing a beat, Yulia had buried her fingers in Abigail’s armpits, left exposed by her armored robe, and resumed her tickling. Her nails scratched at the smooth hollows, cascading down from the underarm to the side of her breasts before scampering back up again.

“Wrong answer~” Yulia interrupted in a sing song voice. “You’re  _ really _ thick-headed, aren’t you, you big, ticklish bully~?  _ I’m _ the one in charge here. I was hoping I could convince you to play with me, like all the nice women from the village, who come to visit me… but you’re just too stubborn! Oh well… If I can’t convince your mind, I’ll just have to convince your  _ body _ ~ A-cootchie-cootchie- _ cooooooo~ _ ”

“NahhahAHAAAHAaaahahaa! I’m saa-hahahahaaa-s-saharry! Sorryyyy- _ heeheeheeeEEEHEE! _ ”

“Ah-ah-ahh, it’s too late to be sorry~”

Abigail tried to repeat her apology, but her words were drowned out by laughter. She shook her head drowsily from side to side, lacking the strength to thrash anymore. Her pride had once again backfired. She had thought that no part of her body could be more ticklish than her feet, given how intense it had felt - but her armpits were just as sensitive. Now she was forced to laugh and endure… for however long the young succubus desired to play with her. All while the heat inside of her grew fiercer.

Yulia was aware of this too, of course. And it was time to fan those flames. With quick movements of her fingers, she unhinged the two shoulder straps keeping the top of the Daemon Hunter’s armored dress up and proceeded to pull it down, exposing her perky breasts, her nipples already hard. Abigail usually went commando, her breasts a respectable size, but not quite big enough to demand support from a bra - and she simply preferred to be without.

Yulia licked her lips and swapped armpits for breasts, her little fingers dancing teasingly around the two globes. They traveled down the sides and underneath, crawling up and past the nipple before meeting in between the two breasts. They were pleasantly soft and squishy to the touch, and the sheen of sweat made for slick and effortless caressing. Yulia couldn’t help herself from giving the right one a deep squeeze, letting her fingers dig into the pliant flesh and rolling the breast around in slow circles.

“Mmm… Poor big bully~ Ticklish feet, ticklish armpits… and now ticklish titties, too. Are you just one, big nerve or what~? Does it feel good when I tickle here? Or when I fondle you like this~? I bet it does!”

It did. Even though what Abigail’s body truly craved was attention to her pussy, the fondling and tickling of her breasts provided at least a bit of relief. At this point, she wasn’t even surprised at how ticklish her breasts were. It seemed no matter where Yulia touched, it drove Abigail hysterical.

“Aahaaahaa-h-hoohoho- _ ooohhhhhh…! _ ” Moans began to slip in between her laughs. Her throat was starting to become sore and hoarse, but Yulia also seemed to be transition away from tickling and towards caressing. If she could just keep her mind together for a little longer, Abigail thought, she might have a chance. If she could just withstand the tickling for just a tiny bit longer, she could make it through without giving in.

Soon enough, the tickling of her left breast ceased and was replaced by squeezing and fondling. Yulia’s fingers dug into the flesh and teased her nipples, pinching and flicking them playfully. Every touch made Abigail gasp and caused deep, husky moans to escape her lips. She didn’t care how embarrassing it was anymore. The tickling had stopped, and thus she had a chance. She just had to summon her willpower and resist the succubus’ allure - and  _ then _ she would be able to fight back.

But Yulia, her hands tenderly fondling Abigail’s breast like a lover, leaned in until her face was right in front of Abigail’s. She smiled, staring deep into the Daemon Hunter’s eyes, her gaze filled with longing, lust and passion. Her pale eyes were deep, deeper than the deepest lake Abigail had ever seen, and the more she stared into them, the more she realized she could not look away. Yulia grew more and more beautiful, and Abigail began to notice every little perfect detail about her. Her coy smile, her soft lips, her bubbly cheeks, her slender neck - and of course those alluring eyes.

Everything else began to blur. Yulia was all that mattered, all she could think about, all she could see - indeed, Yulia was all that  _ existed _ . Why had Abigail come here in the first place? She had a hard time remembering, and indeed she did not really  _ want _ to remember.

“A- _ Ahhh! _ ” Abigail let out a mix between a gasp and a moan as she felt Yulia’s tail slip underneath her armored skirt and softly press against the front fabric of her panties. The tip of her flexible tail rubbed against her, finally giving her pussy the attention it craved. But the touch was so light, so soft and wispy that she almost could not feel it. She began to grind her hips and hump the air, desperately trying to get closer to that elusive, teasy tail.

“It feels good, doesn’t it~?” Yulia cooed softly, her beautiful eyes never breaking from Abigail’s. “You want more, don’t you? You haven’t come for  _ soooooo _ long. Your body is screaming, crying out for release… And I can give it to you~”

“A...A-Ahh…” Abigail could do nothing but nod eagerly. Unbeknownst to her, her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Yulia’s smile grew wider.

“ _ If… _ ” she said, “You’re a good girl. You’ve been a  _ biiiiig _ bully up until now. Big bullies get ticklies, and good girls get to come. You don’t want to be a big bully any more, do you~?”

Abigail shook her head. Her breath was getting shallower and more rapid as the tail brought her closer and closer to the edge. The tail had now snaked up and underneath her panties, pulling them down in the process. It was now rubbing its length against her bare sex, and it was like an itch finally being scratched. Abigail  _ wanted _ Yulia now, more than she had ever wanted anything before. Her body ached without her, to the point where it almost  _ hurt _ . She felt herself move closer and closer to the edge of release, so close that she could  _ feel _ herself falling over and into the chasm of bliss.

And then, the tail pulled back, leaving her there - on the edge. Her eyes widened as she realized this, attempting to hump the tail once more, but it was too far away. She was helpless to pleasure herself. She looked at Yulia as though betrayed, like a puppy unsure of why it was being punished.

“All you have to do…~” Yulia teased slowly, the tail coming back to tenderly flick against Abigail’s clit once before pulling back again. “Is be a good girl…~” Another flick and retreat. “And tell me…~” And another. It was driving Abigail insane, her mind on the verge of snapping.

“ _ Your name~ _ ”

“A--Abigail!” The enraptured Daemon Hunter answered, softly at first but soon with more intensity as desperation set in. “Abigail! I-It’s Abigail! My name is  _ ABIGAIL _ !!”

Yulia grinned upon finally learning her visitor’s name. “Abby… heehee, that’s a nice name. Good girl~” To Abigail’s delight and joy, the tail returned in force, the tip pressing past her puffy lips and deep inside of her, thrusting back and forth. It didn’t take many thrusts for Abigail to finally tumble over the edge.

“OooOoOoOoOoo _ ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! _ ” She let out a deep, passionate moan as the pleasures of her orgasm rolled over her like waves, every muscle in her body tensing up at once. Her hands balled into fists and her toes curled as hard as they could, her back arching as she threw her head back. She relished the sensation of an orgasm two weeks in the making, and when it was finally done, she slumped to the floor, her eyes half-lidded and milky. The Daemon Hunter let out a deep sigh, feeling as though she could fall asleep right then and there… until she felt a poke to her ribs that caused her to squeak and her body to jolt.

“Heehee, don’t go falling asleep yet, Abby. You only came  _ once _ \- and it’d be a shame to let someone so ticklish go to waste~ I’ve tickled you straight and made you come… so now I want to see if I can get you to ticklegasm~ You’re a big girl, so I’m sure you can take it! Now hold still…~ Tickle tickle  _ tiiiickleeee _ ~”

Once again, Abigail slipped into ticklish hysteria, made all the more intense following her orgasm. But now, completely and utterly under Yulia’s spell, it didn’t feel quite so torturous anymore…

* * *

When Abigail came to, she let out a groan. Her throat was so sore it was killing her, and her body felt heavy. Her eyes fluttered open, and she spent a few seconds wondering where she was before it all came back to her. Soleil Manor, Yulia the succubus and…

With the memories coming back, Abigail sat up and quickly looked around, scanning for any threats. Judging by the king-sized bed she was resting on, the dilapidated decorations and the large dresser and closet resting against one of the walls, she deduced that she must have been placed in one of the manor’s bedrooms. Abigail was clothed, her wide-brimmed had placed neatly on the bedside table next to her - though neither her boots nor socks were anywhere to be found.

And neither were her panties, judging by the breeze she felt down there.

Abigail’s cheeks reddened as she let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She couldn’t believe what had happened last night. Nor could she believe how  _ long _ she had lasted. She did not remember every detail - but she remembered enough. She felt ashamed to have fallen under a succubus’ spell, especially one so young. But she was surprised that the young demon had not seemed to have  _ done _ anything to her. She had pleasured her, made her climax until Abigail had lost the ability to count, and then simply… left her.

All Abigail was left with was a strange, ambivalent feeling. She felt ashamed, embarrassed and humiliated… and yet she couldn’t deny how  _ good _ it had felt to simply give in. Shaking her head to try and escape those thoughts, she picked up her hat and placed it on her head, ready to leave this place for good. As she picked her hat up, she spotted a note hidden underneath it. Curious, she picked it up and began to read it.

_ “Hi Abby! Thanks for last night - it was super-duper fun! You were a really mean bully at first, but once I got past that ego of yours, you were sooooo fun to play with! The villagers who came and asked me to play with them were all fun, but none of them were as fun as you! I know you really wanted me gone, so by the time you read this, I’ll have left the mansion. That’s all you needed, right? I’m sad to leave such a fun playmate behind, but oh well! It’s a big world, and I’m sure we’ll meet again someday. Looking forward to playing with you again, you big mean bully~! _

_ P.S. - I threw away your boots. Pretty (and tasty!) feet like that shouldn’t be hidden away, but flaunted! Keep them clean for me! _

_ P.P.S - I also borrowed your panties. I need them for… reasons, and to remember you by! _

_ P.P.P.S - Look at the sole of your right foot. I’ve left you something of mine, too! _

_ ~ Yulia _

Abigail almost couldn’t help herself from chuckling as she read the letter. Yulia wrote it as though the two of them were the closest of friends. Yulia was a demon and Abigail a Daemon Hunter, that was the way of it. The only reason Abigail had not simply attacked Yulia was that she was a mere child. Had she been an adult succubus, she would not have hesitated to cut her down.

And yet she couldn’t truly feel  _ angry _ at the young succubus. Perhaps she was still under a few remnants of her spell… or perhaps it was something else. Her eyes fell on the last sentence -  _ Look at the sole of your right foot _ . Why? Seated at the edge of the bed, Abigail brought her foot up and turned it over to look. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw, and her cheeks turned a soft pink.

* * *

Several days later, Abigail sat by a small creek, scrubbing the sole of her right foot with a sponge. She had tried to wash it off for days now with no luck - and today proved fruitless as well. It seemed to be stuck on there with magic, and no amount of soap or scrubbing would get it off. A priest or priestess of the Church might be able to dispel the demonic magic, but that was out of the question - no one else was to see this. Abigail would simply be stuck with it, it seemed.

She reached for her new pair of socks and boots, but stopped herself. She looked around the forested area she was in, noting the green grass and soft ground. Her fingers traced at one of the pouches attached to her hip, where she had kept the letter from Yulia. Perhaps, just this once, she would make the trek barefoot. Her eyes wandered back to her right foot, and the mark Yulia had left for her - A small bit of text across her sole, and a lipstick mark on her big toe.

_ Property of Yulia Nightwing _


End file.
